


The Sound of Music

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kisses, Getting Together, M/M, No seriously that's all this is, Pointless fluff, music references, too many song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are both stupidly romantic; music just reveals it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Music

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really funny idea and then I tried to write it. This is not it. Close enough though!

 

The first time it happens, Stiles is studying for a Chemistry test. He doesn’t really need to study, he’s got this shit in the bag, but he’s an anxious person and going over the material a few hundred times helps put him at ease, even if it also gives him a tension headache the size of Texas.

He’s at his desk, and since his dad is already on shift for the night, his laptop is playing music out loud into the silence of his room. It helps him focus; whenever his thoughts start to drift away he’ll hear the music and steer himself back to Stoichiometry. Plus, he gets to jam out. It’s a win-win.

There’s a practice problem at the bottom of the page that he’s copying into his notebook when Sex and Candy starts playing. He can’t help singing along, even as he does math in his head, and he’s just reached the first “ _I smell sex and candy here”_ when there’s a thump and a cough from behind him.

Stiles whirls around in his computer chair, nearly tips the damn thing over, and has to spend several seconds righting himself before he can really take in Derek’s form standing in front of his window.

The alpha looks like he just got out of a fight. There’s a smear of blood across his cheek, and Stiles distantly thinks that it’s probably gonna be a bitch to have to wash that out of his perpetual scruff, and he’s completely shirtless, shining with a faint layer of sweat under the light cast by Stiles’ shitty lamp. His chest is heaving a little, like he ran here, and his claws are extended, but there are no obvious injuries.

_“I smell sex and candy here!_ ” Stiles’ laptop croons, and he can’t help himself. He just can’t. He bursts into laughter, bending over at the waist until he’s double in his chair and the whole thing is shaking.

Derek makes a vague kind of growling noise. “What?” he snaps, and Stiles just laughs harder.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he gasps, fighting for control but failing spectacularly. When he’s got himself down to just some breathless giggles, he sits up again and tries not to notice how cute Derek looks when he’s blushing, and that also, oh, that blush goes a little further down than Stiles was expecting. Nice.

No, not nice. Bad Stiles. Stop looking.

He grins instead. “Sorry, I just turned around and you’re all sweaty with your perfect body and shit and then the-“ he gestures halfheartedly behind himself to encompass the song still playing, and he wheezes through another round of laughter.

Derek raises an eyebrow and tries to look like this whole thing isn’t affecting him. “Sex and Candy?” he deadpans.

Stiles presses his lips together to contain the last of his stupid giggles, and nods his head. “Sorry,” he says again, and then turns around to nix the music. When he spins around again, he motions Derek further into the room. “Why don’t you tell me what attacked you. This is werewolf business right?”

oOo

So apparently the thing that attacked Derek a week ago is a Chimera. Only, it’s not exactly like the myths describe it.

Sure, it has the lion body and the snake tail and what Stiles’ thinks are ram horns, but its _tiny._ Like, no bigger than an angry housecat. Unlike an angry housecat however, it has wickedly sharp and long claws, that tear flesh like nothing Stiles has ever seen. It has a penchant of pouncing on the wolves when they least expect it, thrashing them around a bit, and then running off again. It’s so small that tracking it is difficult for them, and Stiles is a little concerned these days about wandering around by himself. Werewolves heal. Stileses do not.

This time his music is pretty damn loud but he’s using headphones so he doesn’t really think it’s a problem.  The Black Keys fill his ears while he scours through Deaton’s bestiary sitting cross-legged on his bed, bobbing his head idly to the beat.

Apparently, chimeras can breathe fire, but for some reason the one following them around hasn’t tried it. Stiles thinks it might be young, which makes him feel a little guilty about trying to research how to kill it. But none of the myths about them say they’re friendly or that they can be tamed. If they chase it out, it’ll just attack humans somewhere else, and letting it continue terrorizing the pack isn’t really an option.

So, bronze it is then.

Stiles doesn’t notice Derek until the wolf is already in his room and moving pointedly into his peripheral vision. Even without seeing him head on, Stiles can recognize dark, brooding, and leather, so he doesn’t startle this time when he looks up.

Luckily, Derek doesn’t look like he’s been attacked this time. He’s got his hands buried in his jacket pockets and his shoulders hunched like he’s trying to defend himself against something.

“Hey,” Stiles says, pulling one of the headphones out of his ear.

_“Baby, I’m howlin’ for you,”_ sings The Black Keys into his other ear.

It takes almost all of Stiles will power not to make a face, but he has to bite his lip to do it so he’s pretty sure Derek notices anyways. And he knows the wolf can hear what he’s listening to; Scott complains all the damn time when Stiles listens to music when they study together.

He apparently isn’t hiding his amusement very well, because Derek snorts and rolls his eyes and Stiles can’t keep the shit eating grin off his face any longer. Maybe he should put together a playlist filled entirely with dog/wolf songs just so he can listen to them when Derek is around. Especially since the look Derek shoots him now seems more _fond_ than annoyed, and he’d actually sounded like he found the Sex and Candy think mildly funny.

Stiles may or may not be addicted to Derek’s stupidly ridiculous smile (seriously, it makes his stomach flutter) and he also may or may not spend an inordinate amount of time thinking of ways to make said smile appear.

He’s a total softie, okay?

Derek huffs and pulls a scorched look piece of fabric out of his pocket, and Stiles’ mushy thoughts get completely derailed.

“Tell me how to kill this thing.”

oOo

So maybe Stiles is a little bit more of a softie than he anticipated.

It had taken the wolves three or four days to hunt the chimera down after Stiles had figured out how to kill it. Of course, being the vulnerable human (and having school), meant that he’d been left out of the dangerous stuff so he’d staid home and worked on what he’d dubbed his ‘Pawsome Tunes’ playlist.

It took him longer than expected to hunt down anything and everything vaguely canine related in the music industry; from Florence + The Machine’s ‘Howl’ to Fever Ray’s ‘The Wolf’ to In This Moment’s ‘Big Bad Wolf’ (which actually had almost nothing to do with wolves and more to do with pigs?).

Of everything Stiles had found though, there was one song that had unintentionally struck him deep.

He’s got his arms folded under his head, stretched out on his bed with one knee bent and his phone laying on his belly.

_“Before the world you know was like it is, I held a lover once and I was his.”_ The voice is soft and sweet, and Stiles closes his eyes as the melody starts, a heavy beat contradicting the chiming notes that dance around it. He’s got the volume up just loud enough that it blocks out everything else, allows him to see the music on the backs of his eyelids.

_“And we walked along the river in the sun but he's a lonely man, so this was done.”_

He knows that his and Derek’s relationship has been improving, that he no longer looks at the werewolf and sees a potential murder suspect, but someone he can rely on it and who will rely on Stiles in turn.

_“The only place we had to meet is night, while the sun he sleeps in shadows we can hide.”_

It wasn’t untill he’d listened to this song in full, sung by a band he’d never heard of, that he realized exactly how much their relationship has changed. And how much more Stiles wants it to continue to change.

_“On the mountainside we'd spent our time together, but it is gone when morning comes.”_

Stiles sucks in a breath through his teeth, holds it in his chest as the chorus washes over him.

“ _And you are the wolf, and I am the moon. And in the endless sky we are but one, we are alive, in my dreams, wolf and I.”_

His chest sinks as he lets his breath out, then mouths the words ‘Wolf and I’ without a sound. The shape of them is warm and familiar, sparks a fluttering in his heart and a longing in his gut. Leave it to a damn song to point out exactly how hard he’s fallen in love.

He doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep until he’s jostled awake by the dipping of his mattress under a weight that’s decidedly not his own. Stiles blinks blearily up at his ceiling, fumbles for his phone because Oh Land was on repeat and is still bemoaning her lost wolf, and then glances at his own wolf. He’s not surprised to find that it’s Derek sitting on the edge of his bed, but he feels like maybe he should be.

They stare at each other for a long moment, Derek silhouetted by the single light on the desk that Stiles had left on, and a thin veil of moonlight that comes in through his window.  It has the effect of softening his features while also throwing drastic shadows across them, warm and cool all at once.

“You listen to that song a lot,” Derek eventually says, voice hushed like he doesn’t really want to break the quiet between them.

Stiles’ reply is just as soft. “Yeah.”

He doesn’t know what to think, what to say, can’t read the look in Derek’s eyes. And maybe he’s still waking up, or the situation is just getting to him, because he does something that he never does. He doesn’t say anything else. He just waits.

Derek’s expression shifts between emotions slowly, his eyes never leaving Stiles’ face, like he’s looking for something. Stiles can tell when he apparently finds whatever it is, because his features soften and something stiff bleeds from his entire posture.

“You are the moon.” It takes a moment for the words to register, for Stiles to understand, but when he does his smile is small and tentative.

“Does that make you my wolf?”

The only answer Derek gives is a small hum of agreement and the kiss he brushes against Stiles’ lips. “Always,” he says, and Stiles laughs because god they’re both fucking saps.

Derek pulls away to give him a confused look, but Stiles smiles wider than before and throws an arm around the wolf’s neck.

“We’re both closet romantics,” he whispers conspiratorially, and then grins at Derek’s eye roll. “Now come on, come back down here. We just had a mushy moment and I demand we continue it.”

Derek kisses him.


End file.
